Advancements in areas such as wireless networks and content delivery systems have led to an ever-growing amount of media content available to media consumers as well as the flexibility with which such content can be consumed. For instance, mobile broadcast systems can enable a user of a mobile device to receive multimedia content at any location with wireless connectivity, such as the user's home or office, a public venue such as a bar or gym, and so on. As the use of mobile content delivery systems continues to grow, it is desirable to implement techniques that add value to such systems and improve overall user satisfaction.